


The Darkness

by FrankenSpine



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mild Sexual Content, One Shot, POV Emma, POV First Person, Short, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-06
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2020-08-10 13:49:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20136469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrankenSpine/pseuds/FrankenSpine
Summary: A poem from Emma's POV about her secret affair with the Evil Queen.





	The Darkness

The darkness in her eyes shakes me to the core.  
Her touch is like ice, yet gentle like the rain in Spring.  
Each encounter leaves me yearning for more.  
Though her heart is tainted, it is a most beautiful thing.

The darkness is where she lurks, watching me as I sleep.  
Her presence brings me a sense of comfort I cannot explain.  
Each night, as I climb beneath the covers, I hear her creep.  
Though she says nothing, I hear her breathe, and I sense her pain.

The darkness lives in her, just as she lives in it— a fair trade.  
Her lips are painted red, and I often wonder if it was done so in blood.  
Each step she takes within the shadows stays with me, and a silent promise is made.  
Though her tears remain unshed, I often feel my room has begun to flood. 

The darkness is what she breathes, and from her lungs, she exudes fire.  
Her eternal flame pulses and flows through the shadows like an ever-changing river.  
Each press of her lips upon my fair skin draws forth a moan, and I drip with desire.  
Though her kisses often bring me warmth, I cannot help but to shiver.

The darkness is her, as she is the darkness, and I long for her as the sun begins to set.  
Her fingers, they bring me pleasure, for they curl deep within me, slender and lithe.  
Each movement she makes is calculated— methodical— and her smoky tone makes me wet.  
Though she remains still, she watches with her predatory eyes as I whimper and writhe.

The darkness laces her tongue whenever she speaks, and her words leave me in wonder.  
Her dress is black, shimmering and shining like stars in the night sky, and I am amazed.  
Each time my eyes come to rest upon the beauty that is her, my heart pounds like thunder.  
Though what we share can never be brought to the light, I crave her touch, as it leaves me dazed.

The darkness is where we dwell, and where we hide, for what we share can never be revealed.  
Her eyes are on me now, and I know what lies in store for me, here in the dark of my room.  
Each second that passes feels like hours, but then she’s looming over me, and our lips are sealed.  
Though my cells are alight with desire, my blood feels like ice, and I can feel the darkness loom.

The darkness is where she loves me, in her own sort of twisted way, and makes me feel alive.  
Her love is unpredictable, like a wild animal, and I often wonder if she will bite into my heart.  
Each bruise her lips leave upon my neck and shoulders is a badge of honor, for I still survive.  
Though she is dangerous, I feel safest when I am with her, for we will never be kept apart.


End file.
